Obsesi
by irina autumn
Summary: Karena rasa sayang Rusia membuat sang adik terjerumus pada lembah obsesi mengerikan. —russia/belarus


Karena rasa sayang Rusia membuat sang adik terjerumus pada lembah obsesi mengerikan. —russia/belarus

**i-warn-you**; incest, [modified] canon, [kemungkinan] ooc, nation name—indonesian verse,

**disclaimer**; hetalia axis powers © hidekaz himaruya

**note1; **untuk menjawab tantangan nona anak baru, meski akhirnya jadi incest dan fluffnya abalita syalala~ :'D _#salahemot_ _#salahrespon_

**#np**; emilie autumn – mad girl

* * *

><p><strong>Obsesi<strong>

©ichi

* * *

><p><em>can you believe what they've done to you?<em>

* * *

><p>Pagi biasanya identik dengan secercah cahaya mentari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi dan tirai yang tertutup, atau dengan angin sejuk dan aroma embun basah yang memenuhi paru-paru, atau dengan kokok ayam jantan bersahut-sahutan membuyarkan mimpi para penduduk.<p>

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, dan di tempat ini. Pagi diawali dengan tumpukan salju berketinggian setengah kaki, ditambah dengan badai salju yang belum kunjung reda dari malam tadi. Membuat tubuh-tubuh—yang seharusnya bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan—masih menggeliat di bawah selimut tebal ditemani perapian yang menyala-nyala. Matahari malu, dikalahkan oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan kelabu, angin kencang, dan serbuan salju di tanah Rusia yang beku.

Seorang personifikasi negara Rusia tak akan semudah itu ditumbangkan oleh dingin yang menggigit. Telah lama ia tinggalkan hangatnya dekapan selimut demi merespon panggilan alamiah sang perut. Belarus—sang adik yang kebetulan tengah berkunjung—sibuk bermain dengan pisau, panci, kompor, dan bahan-bahan mentah di dapur. Sesekali terdengar bunyi _tring tring_ merdu dan tercium bau masakan yang harum. Kemudian seorang gadis dengan helai-helai pirang platinum lembut keluar. Sesaat ia menata meja makan dan juga masakan yang tengah ia bawa.

Penghangat ruangan. _Check_. Cokelat panas. _Check_. Mantel tebal. _Check_. _Borscht_ hangat. _Check_. Sebotol _vodka_. _Check_.

"Terima kasih, Bela." Sebuah senyuman, direspon oleh senyum kecil di pipi sang adik.

Lalu sunyi, hanya terdengar _tek tek_ bunyi sendok garpu beradu dengan keramik. Keduanya berkutat dengan hidangan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya sang adik angkat suara memecah hening.

"Hari ini kita akan menikah, Kak!"

_Uhuk uhuk_, Rusia terbatuk-batuk. Secepat mungkin ia meraih segelas _vodka_ dan meneguk isinya hingga kandas. Sepasang iris violet itu menatap Belarus di seberang, menghindari tatapan balas iris violet seberang.

"Ngg, Bela, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali, _da_?"

Sebuah alasan. Dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Aku lelah menunggu, Kak." Belarus bangkit dari kursi, dengan mata yang membara, "Aku ingin jawaban."

Belarus menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang menciutkan nyali. Rusia tercekat, dan saat itu juga ia merasa kecil. Begitu kecil hingga bersuara pun berat.

_Kring. Kring._

"Ah, ada telepon, _da_?" Sang kakak bangkit dari kursi, "Sebentar~"

Rusia berlalu, diikuti oleh sebuah tatapan menusuk.

* * *

><p>Badai telah reda, meninggalkan tumpukan salju sebagai bukti kunjungan. Dan Rusia melangkah, meninggalkan jejak langkah, merusak mahakarya sang badai. Embusan angin mempermainkan mantel tebal dan syal putihnya, membuat syal tersebut berkibar-kibar layaknya bendera. Dingin menggigit, namun taringnya tak cukup terasah untuk mengoyak sang personifikasi Rusia.<p>

Ia butuh istirahat. Jadi Rusia biarkan sepasang kakinya menuntun—meski ia tak tahu akan ke mana. Sementara kaki menunjukkan arah, otaknya juga melayang—menjebaknya dengan renungan.

Ah, sejak kapan adiknya memiliki obsesi mengerikan itu padanya?

Baiklah, memang dia sering memanjakan Belarus. Dia selalu memeluknya, menghiburnya, bahkan menghiasi kepala sang adik dengan sebuah pita putih. Dan bahkan ketika Belarus memintanya untuk menikah, dia mengiyakan. Karena alasan '_dia-masih-kecil_' membuat hal penting itu ia anggap gurauan.

"_Kak, kalau aku sudah besar nanti, menikahlah denganku."_

_menikahlah denganku._

_menikahlah denganku._

_menikah_—Rusia menggelengkan kepala sebelum suara Belarus yang bergema membuatnya gila.

Karena segila-gilanya seorang Rusia, ia tak sampai hati untuk menikahi adiknya.

(tetapi menolaknya juga merupakan kejahatan, bukan?)

* * *

><p><em>Cklek<em>, pintu depan ditutup. Dan Rusia melangkah—_tap tap tap_—hingga langkah itu terhenti karena sang mata menangkap bayangan Belarus yang berdiri tepat di depan.

"Kenapa kakak tak mau menikah denganku?" Sebuah pertanyaan. Sebuah sorot mata tajam. Ditambah sebuah pisau yang berkilat-kilat.

"K-karena…." Rusia menelan ludah, "Kau adikku, Belarus."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Kakak!" _Prang_—suara kematian piring yang terbunuh oleh lemparan pisau. "Lebih dari mereka! Lebih dari Kak Ukraina! Bahkan lebih dari siapapun!"

Rusia menangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, "_Da_. Aku tahu." Kemudian hening.

(Pertanyaan itu memerlukan jawaban, Rusia. Ayo jawabjawabjawab—)

Tangan gemetar itu mendarat di bahu Belarus. Rusia menghela napas, berusaha meredakan gemetar di tubuhnya, lalu mengusap pipi sang adik dengan sayang.

Sepasang iris violet itu menatap Belarus, menatap adiknya—adik tercinta-yang selalu ia sayang. Ia tahu bahwa sang adik mencintainya, begitu cinta hingga cinta itu membuat sang adik dibutakan oleh obsesi berbahaya.

Kemudian Rusia berlalu—tanpa meninggalkan jawaban barang sepatah kata.

* * *

><p>Belarus membuka jendela, membiarkan udara dingin menggigiti kulit putihnya. Angin musim dingin berembus memasuki rumah, melukis rona merah dan tinta putih di wajahnya. Ia menghela napas, yang menjelma menjadi sekumpulan asap putih dari sepasang bibir merah merekah. Sepasang iris violet menjelajah tanpa arah, sementara pikiran sang empunya terbang melayang.<p>

Sudah cukup. Sudah. Cukup.

Belarus lelah. Lelah akan semua. Sayangnya dia bukan seorang pengecut yang mundur dari medan pertempuran. Dia lelah menunggu respon sang kakak.

Rusia adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ia miliki, lebih baik dibandingkan kakak wanita tertua. Rusia yang mengikatkan pita putih di antara sela-sela rambutnya. Rusia yang memeluknya tatkala dingin menggigit, mendonorkan hangat tubuh padanya. Rusia yang mengelus kepalanya tatkala ia terbangun tengah malam oleh mimpi buruk. Rusia yang … membuatnya tenggelam dalam cinta terlarang, yang membuatnya melakukan hal tergila—mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

(dia berkata, "Ayo menikah!" dan jawabannya selalu iyaiyaiyaiya—sayangnya itu bukan gurauan, melainkan kenyataan perasaan)

Salahkah pabila Belarus cemburu? Cemburu pada kakak tertua, cemburu pada trio Baltik, cemburu pada siapapun yang pernah didatangi kakaknya, yang pernah diajak untuk bersatu dengan Rusia?

(kenapa bukan Belarus, yang tentu saja akan menjawab 'iya'?)

* * *

><p><em>Kretek kretek<em> derak atap dan barang-barang di luar yang tengah dipermainkan oleh sang badai menggema. Malam ini gelap dan dingin, hingga pemanas ruangan kehilangan daya dan cokelat panas—yang seharusnya hangat dengan uap putih mengepul keluar—perlahan-lahan mendingin.

Rusia masih terjaga. Bukan takut, bukan insomnia, melainkan cemas. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari adiknya tercinta. Belum ada ketukan pintu dan ucapan, "Selamat malam, Kak," yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Belarus.

Hingga akhirnya rasa cemas dan khawatir itu mendorongnya untuk meninggalkan selimut dan penghangat, melangkah keluar dengan berbalut piama beserta syal, dan menyusuri ruang tengah yang ditelan kegelapan pekat.

"Bela?"

_Ctek_—saklar ditekan, lampu berpijar. Sang adik di sana—terbaring di atas sofa, tanpa selimut, dan pemanas belum mampu mengusir dingin yang menyelinap.

(pernahkan ia berkata bahwa adiknya begitu cantik ketika terlelap?)

Rusia tersenyum simpul, kemudian menggumam pelan, "Dasar."

Perlahan ia menggendong sang adik—begitu pelan karena takut Belarus terusik—lalu membawanya menuju kamar sang adik di dekat tangga. Perlahan Belarus diturunkan di atas ranjang, diselimuti dengan selimut tebal merah menyala, tak lupa dengan kecupan selamat malam di kening.

Rusia memang tak dapat mencintai Belarus sebagai seorang kekasih—

—tetapi ia bisa menyayangi Belarus sebagai seorang adik kecil.

"Mimpi indah, adik sayang."

_Blam_. Pintu ditutup.

* * *

><p>—<em>maybe someday you'll know<em>

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

**note2**; sumpah, ini phail :'| :'| endingnya gantung, fluffnya kurang, dan romensnya kurang kerasa ya? ;_; ;_; _#pundung_

**note3**; ada yang berminat buat mereview? :'D

~ichi

* * *

><p><strong>omake<strong>

"Err, Bela?"

"Ya?"

"Ini cincin apa, _da_?"

"Cincin pertunangan kita, Kakak." Ia menatap tajam sang kakak, "Dan jangan dilepas sampai pernikahan kita minggu depan."

O-oh.


End file.
